TAOBF: The art of being female
by Mokusatsu-kun
Summary: SCRAPPED. An accident during a field trip to Jusenkyo left 6 year old Naruto trapped in the body of a girl. 6 years later 'she' is Yohiro Konoko, assigned to Uchiha Sasuke's genin team. And then trouble comes after them. yaoi, yuri, het.R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2, unfortunately. Yaoi, yuri and het. If you hate yaoi or yuri, avoid this like the plague.

* * *

"..."- Talking  
'...'- Thinking  
**_Kyubi talking to Konoko  
_Konoko talking to Kyubi

* * *

****Chapter 1  
**In hindsight, being locked in this dual curse was a good thing. I mean, I was able to prove myself, something which I don't think I could have done had I still been male. I've avenged my clan using abilities that I wouldn't have known about (damned genetics is all I have to said about that.). I'm smarter than I would have been had the mask stayed on. I guess I'd better start from the beginning instead of ranting on and on and confusing you, ne?

* * *

…_6 Years ago, Jousenkyo springs…  
_I, a 6 year old boy reluctantly followed the rest of my classmates. We came out of the forest we were tramping through into a training ground. The Jousenkyo springs. I had considered shoving a certain guy into one of the springs, but the Hokage was walking right behind me. Kinda screwed things up if you know what I mean. 

"Pay attention!"

"Oww! What'd you do that for old man?" I held my head with both hands and the old man, Hokage-sama glared at me.

"I want you to pay attention! You never listen. I'll throw you in one of the springs. Why do I put up with you?" I just smiled; he knew why he put up with this, although I didn't. I turned my attention to the guide who was explaining about locked curses and dual curses. Boring! I've already learned about this, the old man made me. I dunno why though, said it was important for me to grow, whatever that means. I tuned out and looked around the site. Decaying bamboo sticks, half filled ponds. This place was in need of major renovations.

"…Jousenkyo springs is one of few places that acts as a link between dimensions. Ranma-sama, Ryoga-sama, Ukyo-sama and Xian Pu-sama take care of the area as well as train bringers of chaos or order. The students usually hear a voice singing…" At that moment, fate decided to play an awful prank on me. Absolutely despicable.

My class was moving on, following the guide like good little boys and girls. I wandered away, the guided tour was so boring. After a while, I looked around and blinked. This was…the restricted area of Jousenkyo, where those four people, Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo and Xian Pu lived. Supposedly.

There was just one problem; I couldn't hear anything. It was like someone poured a thick liquid into my ears. The silence was driving me crazy, but when it began, I could hear it. Humming. Had there been any noise, I wouldn't have heard it. I clung to it, my lifeline. I followed it, not knowing that it would eventually lead me to my death and rebirth.

* * *

Ranma tuned to Xian Pu, who was humming and frowned. Xian Pu rarely hummed anymore: the world was balanced since the kyubi's defeat. So what was wrong this time? 

That was when they met. The boy stumbled into the clearing where Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo and Xian Pu sat. His blond hair was messed and his blue eyes showed confusion. Ranma was the first on his feet.

"Who are you?"

The blond glared at Ranma. "I could ask you the same thing." He was 6 years old or so, and Ranma and Ryoga could sense the insane amount of chi in the boy. Impossible for a human.

"I won't ask again. Answer or die."

The boy sweat-dropped. "Alright! Alright! Calm down. The name's Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aiya!"

Ranma turned to Xian Pu. "Shampoo, what is it?"

Xian Pu pointed a shaking finger to one of the formally empty craters. It had filled with a thick blue liquid. Xian Pu started to cry. Ukyo was by her side in a second. "Shampoo honey, what's wrong?"

Xian Pu hiccoughed. "Voices in Xian Pu's head say boy go in there. Say boy not survive if not strong. Say boy go in there and become strong. Say boy…" She broke off and began blubbering. Ranma and Ryoga sweat-dropped as Xian Pu cried. Ukyo comforted the Amazon.

"So your name's Naruto, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Shampoo said-"

"I know what she said. I can hear ya know."

"Yeah, whatever…Anyway…"

"I'm supposed to go in there, right? Well, it couldn't hurt."

Famous last words.

* * *

A tall, black haired man walked towards the Hokage, holding something, or someone in his arms. The thing he was holding moved, attempting to burrow into the man's body. 

"Hokage-sama. It is…good to see you again."

The Hokage inclined his head. "It has been a while Ranma-sama."

The man, Ranma, sighed. "We have a problem, Hokage-sama."

"Oh?"

"Not 'we'; Ryoga, Ukyo Xian Pu and I. 'We'; the guardians of Jousenkyo springs, you and your village…"

* * *

…_1 Week later, Konoha…  
_Sasuke wandered into the schoolyard, having gotten away from the horde of girls following him. He sighed as he fell back onto the ground against a weeping willow. His Aniki, Itachi always teased him about the girls that _always_ chased him. The yard was nearly deserted, a few parents with their kids. He closed his eyes, enjoying the reprieve as long as it lasted. At least, until school started in half an hour. 

"Na—Miss Konoko!"

"Yeah? A message from the old man?"

"The 'old man' is the Hokage, and yes."

Sasuke had followed the voices and was in time to see a girl his age scowl at a shinobi. "What does he want?"

"Your guardian, Tsu-"

"I know who my guardian is. What about her?"

The shinobi seemed irritated at being interrupted. "She's coming tomorrow. You're to meet her at the Hokage's."

The girl's scowl deepened. "I'm supposed to stay there all day tomorrow then?"

"Yes Miss Konoko."

The girl pouted. "That's not fair! Stupid old man…"

The shinobi crouched so that he was at eye level with the girl, Konoko. "I'll take you out to ramen if you behave tomorrow."

"Sugoi!" The girl jumped, arms hugging the shinobi's neck. "You're the best, Iruka-niisan!"

"I have to go to the academy. You'll be okay, right?"

"I'll be fine. And just call me Konoko and drop the Miss. I haven't changed that much."

"Alright."

"Ne, ne!"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright to talk to the other kids now niisan?"

Iruka smiled at the girl. "Yes…Konoko."

"Bye niisan!"

Iruka disappeared just as a teacher walked towards the girl. Sasuke sighed as he entered the building.

"Class, we have a new student with us today. Her name's Yohiro Konoko. Please make her feel welcome. Konoko, you may sit between Ino and Sakura."

It was the first time he noticed a girl before, and was actually interested in her. She hadn't whined about not being able to sit beside him. Her skin was ivory, her eyes a sky blue. Her hair seemed gold spun. It was long, pulled into two pigtails. Her eyes were wide as she greeted everyone. She bit her lip nervously before sitting between the two girls, as if the pair would bite her. Why would a girl neither Sakura nor Ino knew be afraid of them? How...intriguing.

* * *

M-chan: Yeah... I know I shouldn't have with The Lady Naruto and the movement still on my to do list...but I did... 


	2. Chapter 2

M-chan: Massive update, no? Two chapters in one day. Again, I don't own Naruto, and there is yaoi, yuri and het in this. Don't like it, don't read it. No one's forcing you to anyway. :P

* * *

"..."- Talking  
'...'- Thinking  
**_Kyubi talking to Konoko  
_Konoko talking to Kyubi

* * *

****Chapter 2  
**_…still 6 years ago…  
_I felt uncomfortable as class started, sitting between the two girls. I was praying for the end of class when Iruka-aniki would come and get me the entire time. Unfortunately, when class did end, one of the girls I was sitting beside stopped me. It was Ino.

"Hey Konoko, why don't you play with us while you're waiting for your parents?"

I blinked, startled. No one had ever asked me to play with them before. Well, there were some people but their parents told them to never talk to me again.

"Sure." I didn't bother correcting the fact that I didn't have any parents; I didn't, and still don't, want anyone's pity.

Before the more sane side of me could change my mind, Ino held my wrist and led me to where the other girls were. "Everyone, this is Konoko. Konoko, this is Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and I'm Ino."

I smiled at them weakly. Hinata smiled back shyly while the others' smiles were more open. We were playing tag when aniki came. Finally.

"Konoko!" He picked me up as I jumped to hug him. The girls stared at him. I suppose they have a right, Iruka is a shinobi and a notoriously harsh teacher. He's been calling me Miss Konoko for a week now. I'm glad he stopped. Now we can be like before. Although...nothing may be like before now that I'm a girl. And if I'm a girl, will I still get cooties since I was a boy before? Or does the fact that I'm currently a girl give me immunity from cooties?

"We're going home?"

"Yeah."

"Did you remember to buy the groceries? Is that why you're late?" Iruka-niisan almost never makes anyone wait for him.

"Actually, I-"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then…then…what are we going to eat?"

"I'll order pizza."

"Really? Sugoi!"

* * *

Konoko never returned to school. Young Sasuke often wondered what happened to her but eventually forgot about the girl that had once piqued his interests. He became obsessed with avenging his clan and closed himself off to the world; becoming the Sasuke most of you know and love.

And what happened to Konoko? Read and find out, I'm not going to give it away!

* * *

_…3 Years ago, Konoha ninja academy…  
_"Alright everyone! Settle down!" 

Hyuga Sen, a 12 year old of the branch family, found himself sitting between two girls. One he barely knew; a quiet, 9 year old who sat at the back of the class most of the time. The other, unfortunately, was Haruno Videl.

Videl was one of his many admirers. He had once complemented her analytical skills and she had been smitten. At least she hadn't made any blatant proclamations, unlike her younger sister that his cousin, Hinata-sama knew. Today, however, they were being separated into their genin teams and Sen dearly hoped that Videl wasn't in his.

"Next, Team 5. Haruno Videl, Hyuga Sen…"

"Alright!"

Sen frowned, scowling. 'Great, just what I need… Exactly which god did I piss off this time?'

"…And your third member will be Yohiro Konoko. Mind that you watch over her."

Videl blinked, her enthusiasm waning. '…Another girl? What god did I piss of to be this close to heaven and not get in!' "Sensei, who's Yohiro Konoko?"

"_I'm_ Yohiro Konoko! And I don't need to be watched over _sensei_. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much." The voice was strong, angry and coming from his right.

Videl looked over to the girl on Sen's other side. Her blue eyes glared at Videl and Sen. Videl sweat-dropped. "You graduated! But you're as old as my little sister!"

Konoko's glare centered on Videl. "Don't judge me just 'cuz I'm young. I'm a hell of a lot better than your sister. Or you for that matter." Sen hid a smile as the girl proceeded to ignore the fuming Videl. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, with this girl around. At least, it couldn't get any worst than it already was with Videl on his team.

…Wait. Who came up with these decisions anyway?

* * *

_…1 Year ago, Konoha graveyard…  
_"Sen!"

He looked up from the gravestone, white hair falling into his eyes,to see an 11 year old Konoko picking her way through the graveyard, towards him. She wore a pair of sunglasses, a dark crimson shirt and black pants. "Konoko." He stood up. He was wearing his black mourning clothes. "How did you get out of the hospital?"

"Discharged."

Sen narrowed his eyes. "You were bleeding a river and fading in and out of consciousness. I…I thought that we'd lost you too." 'That amount of blood that you spilled…we should have lost you…'

"Sen…" She reached over and laced her hand in his. "It isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?"

"She wanted to prove herself to you. She would have done it anyway." Sen sighed,knowing the blond was right.Konoko placed a small bouquet of flowers by the headstone before they left.

_Haruno Videl  
Age 14  
Died on-duty_

_"May the flowers bloom  
And line the path you take."_

As they walked towards the Hyuga branch family house, Sen glanced at Konoko. "What's with the sunglasses?"

Konoko bit her lip, looking away. "I'll tell you later." Sen frowned, wondered what had happened to the loud, obnoxious girl he had come to know. And vaguely love.

They reached Sen's house thankfully without running into anyone. They had just arrived at Sen's room when he grabbed the sunglasses from Konoko's face and held them above his head. "Sen! Give them back!"

"Try and get th…" He blinked and stared at her eyes. "Konoko…your eyes… Yohiro Konoko, what the hell happened?"

A pair of coal black eyes stared back at him. She scowled and snatched back her sunglasses. "After effects of the blood they put into my system. They say the blue will come back eventually."

"How…?"

"The blood they used was previously donated by an Uchiha, as well as the culture for my grafts. Well, the sharingan ability had been lying dormant in the blood and the grafts. For some reason, it activated itself and Uchiha blood has been battling for dominance."

"Hence the black eyes?"

"Yeah. And that's the short explanation. I didn't understand what's going on. They said that this hasn't happened before. It…it shouldn't happen!" Konoko's hand were shaking as she attempted to put the sunglasses on, then abandoned them on the bed, sitting down, eyes locked on the floor. "The doctors were looking at me strange and I think that they were afraid of me...but… None of this is making any sense Sen."

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure that the Hokage knows why this is happening. Maybe it's your clan's bloodline? To be able to activate dormant abilities in donated chakra and such. I've read about it somewhere."

Konoko snorted, looking at Sen. "You would have. I mean, what sane teenager would sit around and read medical journals for _fun_?"

"Hey! Those journals are very interesting. You should read one some time."

Konoko rolled her eyes at the boy. "Whatever."

"Well, do you want to go out for ramen with me?"

"I'd love to. Niisan won't be back 'til late tonight. He's grading papers."

* * *

It was later that night, in the family room of the Hyuga branch house. Sen was sprawled on the floor and Konoko looked down at him from the couch. "Sen?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm… I don't know how to tell you this, but I have a problem…"

"What is it? It can't be any worst than the last problem you had."

"I…I think can see demons."

"Right…"

"There's one that's protecting the Hyuga main house. It's, like, a bird…"

"Of course it is Konoko."

"…That isn't the bad part Sen."

"Oh?"

"You know the Kyubi? The one that was supposedly destroyed by the Fourth?"

"Yes Konoko…"

"I think that he wasn't destroyed."

"Of course not. We humans can only destroy the physical body. The soul is sent to the spiritual plane and, from there, another body can be created once it the demon has gathered enough chakra. The Kyubi's soul was sealed into something—"

"…Or someone…"

"Yeah, and the soul would eventually be destroyed, or absorbed if it was sealed inside a living creature."

"Right, well…I don't think that the sealing was done correctly."

"Really? Why?"

Konoko stared down at the boy, wide-eyed and Sen had to remind himself that Konoko was, after all, just a child. "He's inside me."

"Right…"

A pillow was thrown into Sen's face. "I'm serious Sen. Kyu's inside me."

"Kyu?"

"The Kyubi. He talks to me sometimes. He told me…he told me that you thought that you liked me."

Sen rolled onto his side. "I do like you Konoko. We're friends."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh? And what did you mean exactly?"

Skin brushed against his back and small hands turned him over onto his back, blue eyes staring down at him before soft, small lips pressed, hesitantly, against his own. Sen blinked in surprise and reached up to hold Konoko by his side once she pulled away.

"That's what I meant."

There was only one thing to say, really. "Oh…"

A growl made its way into Konoko's mind. **_My name is not Kyu. _**

The girl rolled her eyes inwardly at the demon. **Whatever.**

* * *

**Amaterasu:** I'm glad you liked it and my writing. And here's a massive update, as I've said before.

**XxSNOWxxDROPxx: **bows Thank you verily for you comment.

**shina-lim: **Well, is this soon?

**Dyroness: **Thank you as well. I was worried that it wasn't that good.


	3. Chapter 3

M-chan: And…the next chapter.

* * *

"..."- Talking  
'...'- Thinking  
**_Kyubi talking to Konoko  
_Konoko talking to Kyubi**

* * *

**Chapter 3****  
**_…Present…__  
_Iruka consulted his paper and his students noticed that he seemed to be happier, more relaxed than usual. "Team 7: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Your third member has been a genin for 3 years now. You'll meet your jounin instructor this afternoon, along with your other member."

Sasuke sighed as Sakura stared at him, hearts in her eyes. The pairwaited in the classroom together, Sakura trying to engage the Uchiha heir in conversation and failing, earning the odd glare from her efforts if she managed to annoy him enough. Their jounin instructor eventually arrived and the two genins were led to the steps of the academy, where they sat.

"Uhh…Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Don't we have another team member?"

"She's coming. She just got back from her latest mission. She's probably filling out her report right now."

Sakura's eyes widened considerably at the jounin's words. "Mission? How is she on a mission? She's just a genin." 'It's a girl? That means that she might be after Sasuke.How awful!'

Their sensei shrugged, not seeing the problem that Sakura did. "She signed up for active duty a year ago after her team fell apart. One of their members died and the other graduated the chunin exams a week later and then the team officially disbanded. Forfeit in the final round of the exam. She requested to be assigned to one of the new genin teams a few weeks ago."

"Why did she forfeit?"

"Dunno…Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves."

Sakura stared. The silver-haired man was an odd one. "Like what?"

"…You know. The usual…Your favourite thing…What you hate most…Dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't you go first sensei? After all, you're a complete stranger to us…a mystery."

Sasuke sat and said nothing, as he normally did, and contemplated the other member of the team who was still missing. It were a girl, but was she any good? He doubted it. He caught some of what the jounin, Hatake Kakashi, said and completely ignored Sakura.

"Next!"

Sasuke didn't bother looking up. "My name's Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see how that matters, considering there's almost nothing I do like.

"It seems pointless to talk about dreams…that's just a word…but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan and there's someone I have sworn to k-"

Sasuke's final word would have been 'kill', but the third member of the team had shown up. She used Sasuke's head as a springboard, flipping to land between Kakashi and the other two genins. She smiled madly, eyes closed.

"Hi! My name's Yohiro Konoko. This is Team 7, right?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes."

The girl sighed, relieved. "And here I was worried you would be gone by now. The others I was with were taking to long in their report and..."

Sasuke looked up to say something particularly scathing to the girl but stopped and stared instead. The girl standing in front of him had long, blond hair pulled into two pigtails, blue eyes looking through a pair of red tinged glasses. Three fox stripes graced each cheek. Her orange jacket was open, torn by kunai, her pants were sporting small cuts and her black shirt was somewhat torn, but not as bad as the jacket.

And the blood. Her entire left arm, shoulder and some of her side was covered with it. It dripped down her arm and off her hand from an open shoulder wound. Sakura threw up and Sasuke stared. Kakashi and the girl, Konoko, didn't seem fazed. In fact, Konoko looked confused.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Konoko-san, your arm…"

"Please, call me Konoko! And this isn't that bad, really…"

Kakashi coughed and Konoko turned to him. "Who don't you tell us a little about yourself and then go see a med-nin?"

"Umm…Sure! You already know my name. I'm 12 years old. I graduated from here three years ago. I like ramen! My dream's none of your business. Yet. But I have a goal." The happy disposition evaporated. "A fair few actually. There's one person I must defeat, a few I have sworn to kill and…"

"KONOKO!"

Her head snapped up and she sweat-dropped. "And there's a certain nin that I have to make sure doesn't catch me! Can I have an outline of the assignment?" Kakashi handed her a paper, which she folded and tucked in her pant pocket. "Arigatou." She then disappeared. Literally.

Sakura stared at where the girl had stood. "What's our assignment?"

"Survi-"

Kakashi was interrupted by a med-nin that ran up. He had inky black hair and white eyes. "KONO-eh!" He blinked and sighed. He was tall, standing at 6'. He didn't seem muscular, but his lean body rippled with power, making Sasuke blush faintly, and he had no idea why. "Sorry, but have you seen a blond haired girl? You can't miss her, she's bleeding."

Kakashi stared at the newcomer with his single eye. There wasn't much else Sakura could tell, the jounin's lower face and other eye being hidden from view. "And you are?"

The boy smiled. "Hyuga Sen. I'm Konoko's former teammate. You haven't seen her, have you? She ran off right after finishing her report. I told her to say put so I could tend to her, but she doesn't listen that well even if she _is _the Yohiro."

Kakashi walked past Sen to two genin, quickly explaining the assignment before dismissing them.

* * *

Kakashi walked into the clearing to be greeted by Sakura yelling at him. Konoko sat under a tree, not bothering to look up, as Kakashi explained the assignment. The blond girl drifted off with his words, raging over why she had been _ordered _to join a genin squad, having created one already when she was in the reserve list.

"Konoko?"

She opened her eyes to see that her two other teammates had disappeared. She closed her eyes again. "They don't want to talk about teamwork. Sasuke's bent on proving he can do everything by himself and Sakura's obsessed about Sasuke. I'd rather go back to the reserve list, but if you insist…"

"I do."

"Heh…" The girl stood up. "You do know I'm just a clone. The real Konoko's somewhere out in the forest. Or, in this group of clones."

"What group of clones?"

The clone smirked. "This one."

The clearing was filled with Konokos and Kakashi sweat-dropped. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

A figure stood in the shadows. _**You really think that many clones are necessary?**_

Konoko, the real Konoko smirked. **No Kyu, I don't think so.**

Kyubi walked out of the shadows. It was illusion, made to look like Konoko but with altered features and lacking any corporal form. _**Then why? And I thought I told you not to call me Kyu.**_

**Yeah, whatever Kyu. I don't want m—our true power to be found out. It would be bad if everyone in the village knew about this.**

_**Yes…It would be…**_

**Especially with the sharingan that you awakened and kept in me when the blood was injected into me.**

The youkai rolled his eyes. _**I'm so sorry. You know it saved you countless times. You should be thanking me, Konoko.**_

**Yeah, yeah…**

_**First I'm trapped in a human body, then we get cursed and now I can't even get any proper respect! I'm the greatest of youkai and look at what degredation I'm subjected to! I swear, once I—we return to our true power, I'm going to wreck total destruction—**_

**Calm down Kyu! First we need to get through this without losing our sanity. Then we—or rather, you—can go wreck total destruction. Have some patience.**

**_Yeah, yeah…_**

* * *

Sasuke sighed; ignoring the now tied and gagged Sakura. Konoko sat down, tossing a bell at him and tucking the other into Sakura's gag.

"There, done." Sasuke stared at the bell, then at the blond. Konoko yawned and fell back onto the ground. "What?"

"How did you…?"

"Clones tested speed and strength. Then I just used a high speed taijutsu." She grinned. "Being friends with a shinobi turned thief paid off."

"Mmffph?"

"What do you-"

"The taijutsu is designed to be used on people in the marketplace. It's a combination of misdirection, strength and speed. Lots of speed. The victim usually doesn't notice that they've lost a pouch full of coins or, in this case two bells, until it's too late."

Kakashi walked up to them. "You pass, barely. This test was designed to test your teamwork. If it wasn't for Konoko-"

"Sasuke helped."

"How?"

"He gave me the time to figure out how to get the bells without any threat of being attacked while formulating my plan."

"Still, you all barely pass. Now, the point of this training…"

There was just one thing going through Konoko's mind: blah, blah, blah, blah, blah...

_**This is why I say we should just leave and wreck totaly destruction. Preferably before we die. And definitely before your 13th year.**_

**Kyu?**

_**Yes?**_

**Shut up.**

* * *

M-chan: What's the significance of Konoko's 13th year? Well, if we ever get there you'll find out of course!


	4. Chapter 4

M-chan: And now I'm going to be lazy and not post the disclaimer. Once is enough for me.

* * *

"..."- Talking  
'...'- Thinking  
**_Kyubi talking to Konoko  
_Konoko talking to Kyubi

* * *

****Chapter 4**  
I, Konoko, yawned as I approached the bridge where my new team had been meeting for the past week. Both of my teammates were hacking away pieces of my sanity bit by bit. Sakura ignored me at every turn and always praised Sasuke whenever possible. 

Sasuke…was worse than Sen. At least Sen let you know how he felt and actually talked. Sasuke was the pinnacle of cold-hearted bastardom. He continually stared at me when we waited for Kakashi-san. Every time I asked him what he wanted, he'd tell me off and look away. After a while, if Kakashi-san still hadn't shown up, he'd start staring at me again and the cycle began anew. It was annoying me though. And scaring Sakura. She reminded me of a somewhat louder Videl, and that was never a good sign. Videl was annoying in herself, but Sakura was driving me, and Kyu insane!

"I think this team is too screwed up."

**_You're telling me..._**

**Yeah, yeah... You be quiet. I was freaking ordered to join this thing. I would have been happier with a different A class mission. I'll get that old man if it's the last thing I do.**

_**Of course you will...**_

**Hey, waddya mean by that Kyu!**

**_Nothing...nothing..._ **

"Is it really?"

I sighed. "It what really Sen?"

Sen dropped down from the street. He was used to, barely, my and Kyu's private conversations. "What's wrong with Team 7? I heard that it could possibly rival Neji's team."

"This team…On paper it could rival Neji's team, maybe even our old one, but Sasuke and Sakura are like you and one of your fangirls. All she cares about is Sasuke and insults anyone who thinks they're better."

"Ino says that she has it in for you."

"What! Why?"

I could feel Kyubi roll his eyes at me. **_You haven't noticed yet? It's, like, so obvious.  
_**

**I think being female effected your brain or something.**

_**It effected yours too. You actually started using it for once.**_

** ...You shut up.  
**

Sen laughed. "Come on Konoko – or can I…?"

I scowled at the white-eyed boy. "Is anyone around to hear you? YES! Idiot. How did you become a med-nin anyway?"

"Right. Konoko, you're pretty good-"

I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow. "-I'm better than just good."

"Alright, you should be a chunin. The point is Sasuke's bent on killing Itachi-san and he'll try anything to become stronger. Even ask one of the teams Kyo-sensei trained-"

"-The two teams that he ever did – us and a trio of now insane 20 year olds-"

"-to fight him."

"Is he insane? You can probably kill him with one touch and I…I…"

Sen spoke matter-of-factly. "You'll lose control. The sharingan and the Kyubi aren't totally under your control. Then there's the mark and your mysterious bloodline."

"That I have no clue what it is. Why would he want to fight one of us though? Or them? And don't talk like that. It scares me."

"Aww...the great Yohiro's 'fraid."

I blushed lightly, growling. "Shut up. Who would have told him about Kyo-sensei training us and..."

The two former teammates glanced at each other, both knowing who it was that had told Sasuke. Sen sighed, shaking his head. "That... I'll talk to him today."

"No. Find him and keep an eye on him. I want to be there too."

* * *

Today was another D class mission. Ugh…I cannot believe that I actually forfeit that match at the chunin exam. S, A and B class missions are so much better than this. Even C class missions are better than this. I'd kill for a C class mission! I'd even lower myself to begging! 

"Konoko!"

I turned to see Sen running towards me. I'd been heading to the Hokage's house to find out if I could take some extra missions by myself. I waited for the Hyuga to reach me and catch his break.

"I found him. At the Ichikaru, with that Uchiha."

"What? And you just left them there! Let's get him before they start talking."

"Konoko, you ended up in the ICU last time you two fought. Two broken ribs, a broken arm, and cuts down your side."

"I healed up in a few days."

"That's not the point."

I raised my hands. "Alright! I won't provoke him. Happy?"

"Ecstatic..."

_…10 minutes later…  
_"Akira! Get your lazy, god-frosaken ass out here right now!"

_**I take it back, you aren't using you brain.**_

**Kyu...**

_**Yes?**_

**No insane, murderous rampage for you!**

**_...I hate you._**

Sen sighed. "Konoko..."

I blinked and turned to him. "What'd I do?"

"Well, well, well…Yohiro Konoko. This is a surprise. You just get out of the ICU?"

"I've been out for the past two years, Akira! Or did you fail to notice during the exams?"

Akira laughed. He was a tall, 19 year old with deep pink eyes and long, straight, midnight blue hair. As always, he was wearing a jounin uniform with his Leaf hitae-ate tied around his arm. He leaned against a wall of the Ichikaru. He sported an earring, a small silver hoop, and he looked at me in a way that made me get goose bumps, the bastard. Akira was a part of the other team Kyo-san had trained. How we met…I'll tell you later. First need to yell at the bastard over there.

Sasuke had followed Akira out of the ramen stand. Everyone else was still inside and all the villagers were staring again. I guess they thought we were gonna tear the place up like last time when I…err…

Anyway, back to evil, smirking Akira.

"Why don't you and I go to that place." That place? Oh... Kyo-sensei's grave...and it's almost that time again...

Sen shifted. "Konoko…"

I glared at Akira. "Why…?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything. I just want to talk…"

"Jerk…" The girls who heard me glared. True, Akira was okay looking (Alright! He's really hot, okay? Just don't tell him I said that! Bastard uses everything I say against me...), but I don't feel any attraction towards him, Sasuke, those other two bastards I know, or any guy. Or anyone else for that matter… Maybe because I'm a girl but before I was a girl, I was guy...?

Akira shook his head, smirking. "Maybe later then. I'll meet you there and we'll talk, or something." He left and patted my head as he passed. Damn him…still treating me like a kid. Which I am, but...argh! I'm defending him. Nooo!

"Sen, I'm going. See you." Sen stared at me as I dashed off towards my apartment, leaving him with Sasuke.

* * *

I turned down an alley when I felt a shooting pain in my heart. I groaned and leaned against the wall, clutching my chest. I walked, slowly, down the maze of alleyways, stopping several times to catch my breath. I can only guess what I looked like: pale, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over. I was shaking and fell on my knees, arms hugging my chest. 

Damn this pain! It's worst than the time Kyu decided to integrate the Sharigan into my DNA. I really don't like how he has power over my body...

I tried to get to my feet, but it hurt too much. Damn it! I just hope no one I know comes down this alley. I groaned again tightening my grip on my chest, before starting to cough up blood.

"…Konoko? Konoko is that you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. It sounded like a bark. Everything was blurred now. "Yes. What do you want?"

"Konoko, I'm taking you home."

I sounded like a guy, older than me. "Home…That's nice…"

I could feel the darkness wrapping around me, offering its cold comfort. At that point, all I wanted was to get away from the pain and drown in the darkness.

* * *

I awoke in my bed to a splitting headache. Rolling over, I pressed my hands against my forehead. "Fuck…" 

I wandered into the kitchen; a note was left. Yawning, I opened it.

_Konoko:_

_I knew there'd be trouble. You've been training every night since you joined that genin team, not letting me look at any injuries or let **it** heal you. Idiot._

_You're lucky that your team's taking the day off. Hokage will be sending for you some time. And don't go near any cold water before you see him.  
_

_-Sen_

I sighed, burning the note before eating something. I then wandered into my room and began getting ready to see the Hokage. What did the old man what this time?

_**Sen does know that I have a name. I am not an it.**_

**Kyu, please shut up.**

Kyubi snortred. _**He does have a point though, Kit. You should have let me look after you.**_

**Whatever...**

* * *

**Dragon Man 180:** :snickers: That makes two of us. Or more. 

**Lady of Genesis: **Updating...updating... Unfortunately, no updates for next week. I hafta write midterms then and that means tons of studying till then.

**TimeReaper: **Really...What this norm you speak of?

**Dragonmage: **Thank you for that. I'll nuture this in an attempt to make it grow, but seeing as I'm a self-depreciating writer, we can only hope.

**Amaterasu:** :bowsbowsbows: Welcome, welcome, welcome. And this is my update so...

**Wintersong:** Aye ma'am. Or sir...whatever...

**shina-lim:** I'm only this fast because I sent my beta all three chappies at the same time. As I mentioned before, updates won't be happening for about a week. Maybe more. x.x


	5. Chapter 5

M-chan: Oh, I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in so long. I've had a lot of work of uni and haven't had time for writing...and then people decided to send me off during the summer. Well, enough apologizing and excuses. I'm back, and the story continues!

* * *

"..."- Talking  
'...'- Thinking  
**_Kyubi talking to Konoko  
_Konoko talking to Kyubi **

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**Why is it that, when you think things can't get any worst than they are, they do? 

The Hokage ordered me to join a team of idiot. Sasuke's snooping around where he shouldn't so he could kill Itachi-san and avenge his clan. Sakura thinks Sasuke may like me, which he doesn't. Akira's back from whatever mission he was on. Tsuande-kun's former teammate, Jiraiya-_sama_, was peeking on the women's bathhouse again. Pervert. Kyubi is, as always, making smartass comments. Oh, and he's making me think that he is gay. Or at least bisexual. Ugh.

And what could make this worst? A curse, of course. No, I don't mean that I was locked in my female form, nor do I speak of Kyu—

_**Kyubi, brat.**_

...Nor do I speak of Kyubi no Kitsune, who probably the weakest youkai ever, couldn't stand against a human and ended up sealed inside a child.

What is it that I speak of? You'll just have to read on.

* * *

A few days passed and I was still stuck in bed on Sen's orders. Wonderful... Though, sleeping in was a nice change from all that training I usually did. That's when the message came, when I was just waking up: the Hokage wanted to see me. 

It was an annoying thing, to see the Hokage. At least, in my mind it was. Damned old man never left me alone. I yawned as I padded into the kitchen, where the day's mail was sitting on the table in a messy pile. The bills had already been opened, and a note in a familiar scrawl was sitting on them.

_Konoko-chan:_

_I stopped by to check on you, and my favourite pupil told me you weren't feeling well. You have been taking your medications, right? If not, it might be the Kyubi trying to escape again. You know that medication strengthens the seal, since your little 'accident' weakened it._

_**Tell that noisy woman I did not try to escape. Beside, you don't take that medication anymore.**_

**Kyu...**

_**What?**_

**Would you shut up and let me read!**

_**Of course Kit.**_

_Hokage-sama said you requested to join a genin team. You'd better pass the chunin exam, or I'll personally oversee your training. Oh, I'll be gone for a while again, so I paid off all the bills. Hope you and your new teammates get along. Be good!_

_-Mom_

I sighed, tossing the note back on the table. "She seems unusually cheerful... Damn it, I hate when she treats me like I'm still 6 years old."

_**She said you 'requested' to join a genin team.**_

"I WHAT! I am so going to kill that old man."

_**Right…eat, shower and change into something more decent than your pjs before you confront the geezer.**_

**Yes dad.**

_**Don't lump me in with that woman! I am not, nor will I ever be a parent. Now go to, go to.**_

**Of course. Dad.**

I grinned when I felt the Kyubi's rage growing. **_Kit...

* * *

_**

Sasuke had been heading to the training ground when he had found it. A small fox kit abandoned on that rock memorial Kakashi had brought their attention to. Its fur was a white-orange and a pair of crimson eyes stared...no, glared at him from behind the tail, which was wrapped around the small body. 

"Hn." He reached out to grab the fox by the loose skin of the neck but the kit snapped at him, nearly biting his fingers. Frowning, Sasuke walked a bit ways away and began training as the kit curled up again. He didn't even know why had at tried to grab it.

Moving through his kata, he noticed the fox watching in intently. It was amazingly similar to the way those blue eyes of Yohiro-san's watched him: calculating and exasperation without the mindless idol worship that most girls his age. And something he had never really seen before in anyone: an innocent curiosity about him. Perhaps it was because most people knew his story. He sighed, walking over to the kit, and picked it up by the scruff of the neck. It didn't bit this time, thankfully.

Sasuke lifted it up to his face to stare into those crimson eyes that reminded his of his Sharigan. "What?"

The fox kit simply stared at him and he felt a little foolish. How could this kit understand him? He continued to stare at the fox kit, bringing it closer to his face. Sighing once more, he sat down, leaning against the memorial. He absentmindedly pet the kit as his thoughts wandered.

They eventually led to Itachi, as they always did. There wasn't much a self-pronounced avenger could to save brood. Especially when their name was Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha heir then felt something warm, and rather wet, lick his cheek. Blinking, Sasuke focused in to see a part of startling blue eyes staring up at him. Hadn't those eyes been crimson red? No, his mind must have been playing tricks on him before, what with his thoughts dwelling on how to activate the Sharigan. At that point both their stomachs growled and Sasuke half-smirked, setting the fox kit on the ground before standing up himself.

"You should get back to your parents." The Uchiha headed of towards Konoha and his home. He was partway there when he heard a small mewl. Turning, he was faced with the fox kit once more. He sighed and knelt as the kit made its way towards him. The animal butted its head against his open hand, nuzzling it.

"You don't have any parents, do you?" The kit couldn't answer him, but it was painfully obvious as Sasuke truly looked the kit over. Malnourished, the small thing was barely skin and bones. Alone at such a young age, with no one to look after the small thing...the kit must have been the strongest of it litter to have survived this far.

He sighed, picking up the kit and cradling it against his chest. It reminded him too much of his own life for him to leave it alone. "Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

The kit stared at him—no, looked at him before nuzzling his chest. Sasuke thought that the kid had looked surprised when he offered it something to eat, but that wasn't possible. An animal such as this kit couldn't understand human speech, to the best of Sasuke's knowledge.

That is, until it had been raised as a shinobi partner, such as the dogs of the Inuzuka clan, or it was a demon. And both options were unlikely.

* * *

"Stupid fox!" 

Check that, the first option was unlikely. The second was quite possible since Sasuke had been chasing the little ball of fluff for the better part of the day. He needed to catch that little brat of a fox kit. The kit was running around with his wallet locked in its jaws. How the little thing had gotten his was a mystery but he had to get it back. How was he going to pay for, well, anything! And how was it that the little thing was so fast? He had lost sight of it 10 minutes ago. It could be anywhere now!

Turning a corner, he crashed into someone who was just stepping out of the bathhouse. He tumbled down the road, entangled with the person. When they finally stopped, Sasuke's head hurt terribly. Eyes closed, he pressed a hand against his head. He was sitting on something rather...soft at least...

"Kisama! Get off of me!"

The loud yelling was enough to startle Sasuke into looking down to see a very ticked off Konoko. He was shoved off of the girl by a rather large, and unexpected, force.

"Itai...Uchiha, what the hell are you doing! I know Kakashi cancelled today's meeting for some reason but you don't have to run me over in an attempt to start a fight so you can train! Baka!"

Sasuke growled at the words. "I'm trying to find a little ball of fluff that stole my wallet."

Konoko didn't look convinced. "You mean the wallet that's about to fall out of your pocket?"

Sasuke frowned and looked down to see the self same wallet that had been clamped tightly in the little fox's mouth. There were bit marks on it where the small fangs had mostly likely bitten into it. He looked up at Konoko, who was now standing, brushing any dust off her clothes and muttering to herself. Sasuke stood up himself and turned to walk away.

"...Well, that bath was utterly pointless... Uchiha!"

"What?" Sasuke sounded irritated but, when he caught the look on Konoko's face, he felt apprehension grow inside him.

The girl was grinning evilly as she caught the boy's wrist. "You're going to make this up to me."

"Tch. No, I'm leaving."

The hand on his wrist tightened, twisting his arm. "You're going to make this up, or I'm going to make you wish you were facing...the Kyubi from 12 years ago when he's at his best."

_**I am much worst than you could ever be.**_

**Saa...we'll see.**

Sasuke simply frowned at the break in Konoko's speech. 'What were you going to say?'

Getting no response from Sasuke, Konoko's grin widened and she proceeded to drag Sasuke off. "Crepes on Uchiha."

* * *

"2 of these and the usual." 

"Of course, Yohiro-san."

I handed the menu back to the waiter, smiling as he left. I looked around the restaurant—which, thankfully, was not at its busiest hour—before sighing happily. This was absolutely wonderful. That is, until I noticed Sasuke was irritated to be there, as usual.

"Oi, Uchiha."

"Hn."

"You should go to the bathroom."

"What?"

"You look constipated, all the time too. You should really do something about it." I grinned as the boy growled at me, glaring.

_**You look like you're having fun.**_

**Yep. It's so easy to mess with him right now.**

_**Just don't get too attached Kit.**_

**Why the hell would I get attached to **_him!_

_**Just watch yourself Kit.**_

**Tch. Fine.**

"Yohiro?"

I blinked. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

Sasuke stared before shaking his head and looking out the window of the restaurant. "No."

"Okay... Ah!" The waiter had returned with the crepes. "Wai! Arigato!"

The waiter smiled at me as he set down the plates. "Yohiro-san, _he_'s been asking for Yume."

I blinked and then sighed. "Saa... I'll talk to Yume and see if she can meet him. If she agrees, she'll be at the usual spot."

Sasuke was watching intently, probably wondering what was going on. I groaned inwardly at that. Great.

**_You should be careful with you words Kit._**

**Shut up...**

"Yo—"

I interrupted him, speaking to the waiter. "Can you bring over the usual?"

"Hai."

Sasuke blinked, confused. "The usual?"

I gave him my trademark, fox-like grin as the waiter answered for me. "Yohiro order the all-you-can-eat special and she can really eat, after all. It's about 100 plates of 15 crepes each."

"N-NANI!"

* * *

A young girl of white sat, silent, on a swing. She wore a pure white kimono, and had white hair, pale, snow-white skin and grey—almost white—eyes. Held in her thin arms was a small, white teddy bear. She looked very...sad. 

"Yume."

The young girl looked up at the raven-haired man that spoke, the waiter from the restaurant. "Ta-san." Her voice was soft and emotionless. "Walk with me."

"Hai."

The man, Ta-san, offered her his hand, which she took, hopping off the swing. The pair walked together for a fair ways, deep into the forest surrounding the village to a small, seemingly abandoned hut. Inside two men, with faces hidden, were waiting. The girl—Yume—blinked slowly at them.

"Mi-san. Zu-san."

The two men bowed in front of the girl. "Yume-sama."

"You are both here though you have other responsibilities."

"Hai."

"Yume-sama, we feel that we are close to our...your goal."

"Saa..."

Ta-san was silent throughout this exchange, leading Yume over to a chair once it was over. Moving to stand with the others in front of her, the three men all fell to one knee.

"Ta-san, how goes your work?"

"I have all of their trust that I will not betray the group, Yume-sama. They are all quite...interesting people."

"You like them? Enough to want to be the one to kill them?"

"Hai."

"Good. I will meet with them. Mi-san, how is your body? And Chi-san, who did not join us?"

"I have regained most of my body movement, and Chi-san said that there was something that needed his full attention. He awaits your orders eagerly, however, Yume-sama."

"Chi-san is planning something that could putmy plan in jeopardy."

"...Hai."

"I will deal with him later. Zu-san, how goes it with you?"

"All possible allies from my area have been gathered. Yume-sama, what about Yohiro-san? She is..."

"Yohiro-san knows nothing of what I am planning, but she has acted as my protector quite efficiently. It is not likely that she will ally with, however. She has her own plans for her future and I do not want to interfere with those plans. Neither should any of you unless she confronts you directly."

The men bowed their heads. "Hai."

Blank, emotionless eyes stared at them. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Yume-sama."

"I see. Mi-san, tell Chi-san I will be coming to see him soon. Zu-san, gather your allies and prepare them to leave for Chi-san's. I want you, however, to infiltrate Konoha's prison. I believe there are a few prisoners that would fit in well. Ta-san, wait patiently with your...'comrades' for me."

"Hai."

"Dismissed."

The men all disappeared, the door squeaking on its hinges as blurs dashed out of the hut. Yume sat, motionless, before a small smile bloomed on her face, eyes narrowed into cold slits. Everything was going according to plan, and no one was going to stop her.

Least of all those who were closest to her icy heart.

* * *

I sighed as I entered the bathhouse that evening. The old—I mean, the Hokage was probably raging because I missed that appointment with him. Heh...annoying Sasuke was so easy though. I should just go back to ignoring him but seeing those emotions when I provoke him it just...priceless. 

_**Kit.**_

**Yeah?**

_**Sasuke's waiting.**_

I smiled at that as I made my way through the bathhouse, hastily stuffing my clothes away and pulling a towel around my body. I still hadn't gotten used to public baths, though this one was completely empty. I placed a bucket under one of the faucets, filling it with what I hoped was cold water. Once it was just filled to the rim, the water was shut off and I sighed again. Staring at the liquid for a moment, I closed my eyes and lifted the bucket up over my head before I flipped it over.

The bucket fell with a thud on the floor as the water splashed down on my body. **Friggin' cold!**

Kyubi's mocking voice infiltrated my mind. **_Poor Kit._**

The small fox kit that had so taunted Sasuke with stealing his wallet padded away from the bucket and looked down at its vague reflection.

**Did I ever mention that I hate changing forms?**

_**Yes kit.**_

* * *

Sasuke was stalking back to his home when he came face to snout with the ever-annoying fox kit. He glared at the small thing before sighing and kneeling. The kit padded forward and jumped into his arms. He smiled down at the little thing as he brought it against his chest. It was simply too much work to be cold-hearted towards the small thing, and Konoko had worn him out completely already, what with her dragging him all over the village. 

"You're coming home with me?" The fox kit mewled at his voice, and licked his cheek. The Uchiha let out a small laugh at that. "I guess that's a yes."

* * *

The next day, the Sandaime was sitting in his office, staring into his small glass ball, when the door opened and Konoko stepped in. She yawned loudly as she did. "Ohayo." 

The Sandaime smiled serenely at her, knowing full well where the blond had been the day before. "You're late Konoko."

* * *

**Hayaku:** There is now more. 

**Tsugath:** Pairings? Of course! Just let me figure them out...

**Dragon Man 180:** Well, you're going to have to wait and see what she thinks, no? And she just might take that role.

**artgirl150:** Keeping up the good working, I hope.

**Amaterasu:** Addicting? I hope they don't make a rehab program for it then. . . Have a cookie. hands over a...cookie

**Shadow Eclipse:** Here's the update. Sorry for not being soon.

**Basiliskwings:** Well, if you're a ditz then so am I. And thanks for the compliment on the dialogue

**Lady of Genesis: **Yes, I have. I didn't notice that I named those two the same names as those of SDK. OO I was so not awake when I typed it...

**shina-lim:** I will not discontinue it! Unfortunately, I'm working on this, The Lady Naruto and The Third Movement at the same time, plus a bunch of other stuff I have yet to post here. As for changing the POV, I really can't. It's supposed to be both first and third person, but I can't get the changing POVs to flow properly. Plus, I can't write the whole thing in third person because it just doesn't seem right. oo Wow, an entire paragraph dedicated to replying to a review...

**DeAtHaNgEL-LaVeNdA:** Updated!

**silverbluenchantress:** Voilà!

**Kyuubi:** Really? I hope it doesn't turn out to be copying Kai's work. I really like Dual Blood.

**Moon-n-Universe-Goddess:** I'm writing more. Well, I'm trying at least. It took a looong time to write this part... -.-;

**IQSymphic:** Umm...thank you? I can't say that I take the story; more like it drags me off at random intervals, whenever it feels like it.

**Tsukino Fujina:** Yay, I have plot! Wait, I knew that. Heh... ;

**ShinigamiZero16:** My hurried as much as possible.

**LilwIzZoRiEe:** Smee! Uh, I mean thanks! - Cookie.

**Hiei Girl 003:** Thanks. Have a cookie.

**Shadow Eclipse:** Yes. o.o Cookie?

**silverkaze013:** Yep, that was the end of the chapter. And here's the update.

* * *

M-chan: Alrighty, then next chapter is in the works. Hopefully it won't take as long as this one (actually, I started the next chapter before I finished this one v.v;; ), but the length of this one better sate you all for a while! Besides the fact that school has come to kill me so... Um...yeah. For those of you who read 'The Lady Naruto', an update should be coming soon! 

Random side note: I've been trying to find a story here that's about when Sasuke has gone to Orochimaru, Naruto dies and a girl joins Sasuke, claiming to be part of a clan that protected his. I think. Failing completely though. Does anyone know what I'm talking about?


	6. Chapter 6

M-chan: Here's the next chappie!

* * *

"..."- Talking  
'...'- Thinking  
**_Kyubi talking to Konoko  
_Konoko talking to Kyubi **

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**Konoko sighed and brushed aside the comment with a wave of her hand, moving to stand in front of the Sandaime. "So, ojisan, why did you call me?" 

"Konoko, what do you think about your group?"

"WHAT!"

The Sandaime simply smiled. "What are your feelings towards them? Uchiha Sasuke in particular."

Konoko crossed her arms over her chest, looking both angry and annoyed. "Me and those two—" Konoko _knew _the Sandaime knew the two she was talking about, "—were going to enter the next chunin exam together, so why did you force me to join a team with an idiot and that bastard Sasuke? I can't STAND THEM!"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself yesterday, with Sasuke."

Konoko scowled. "Making fun of him and being able to stand him are two different things!" Konoko eyed the Sandaime suspiciously. "This isn't one of your attempts to get me to quit being a shinobi, is it? Because you know I won't. I'll become a missing nin before that happens."

The Sandaime frowned at the young girl's words. "No, it isn't. In any case, I need someone to watch Sasuke in case he does anything rash."

**_What about our mass destruction plan? Why does this old man always cause problems! I'd like to rip him to pieces._**

**Calm down Kyu.**

**_Sure, calm down you say. You can't stand Akira and you tell me to calm down…_**

Outwardly, Konoko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Gee, I thought that was what Kakashi-san was there for."

"Konoko, there is only so much Kakashi can do. You're Sasuke's age, and you both went through almost the same problems—growing up without any family—so it should be easier for you two to relate. He already seems to like your fox form."

"Liking my fox form doesn't mean he likes me." Konoko snorted and turned in her seat to face away from the Hokage, disinterested. "I could care less about these genin anyway. What part of that don't you understand?"

"He plans on going after Itachi."

She paled at the mention of that name, her face going slack. **Sasuke, going after Itachi…?**

Kyu flickered in a corner of her mind. **_He'll be fine. He _can_ take care of himself._**

Konoko, however, couldn't shake the sinking feeling in her stomach. "I'll try. Will that be enough for you?"

"Yes. That is all for now Konoko."

"Hokage-sama, has that baka, who got me this mess and this body, figure out why that pool sealed away my male form?"

The Hokage sighed at Konoko's lack of courtesy for the man who had gotten her into that body, as she put it—Ranma-sama. "It seems that the curse on the pool was affected by the fact that you are the carrier of the Kyubi. It seems that the Kyubi's demonic powers interacted with the curse in such a way that your original form was sealed." The Hokage sighed and raised a hand as Konoko opened her mouth to argue. "Ranma-sama is working on lifting the curse. It might take Kyubi's full powers to reverse the process and break the seal preventing you from returning to your original form."

**_Oh, so you need _me _to reverse this. This is great!_**

**Yeah. This is just great. And you don't have access to your full demonic powers yet.**

"I see… Oh, jii-san, I have a favour to ask of you before I go."

"Yes?"

Konoko smirked.

* * *

The next time I saw Sasuke wazs minutes after leaving the Hokage's house. I was thinking about exactly how I was going to kill that old man, with Kyu coming up with interesting suggestions, and so I didn't notice him until he spoke. 

"Yohiro?"

I glances and him before continuing on. "Hn."

"…Could you fight me?"

At least, that's what I thought he said, though he was muttering under his breathe and one could barely hear the words. I blinked and turned to stare at him. "What?"

Sasuke looked away, embarrassed. "Could you…"

"Can you keep up?"

"Huh?"

I smirked at the look on Sasuke's face. I hate to admit it, but I can see why almost all the girls are obsessed over him. "If you can catch me, then I'll…mmm… I'll train you!"

That got his attention. And his anger. "That's not what I asked!"

I laughed. "But that's what you're going to get, Sasuke-chan! You're just a rookie genin, after all." With that, I dashed off, passing Sakura as I went. Sasuke followed immediately, glowering, and left the Haruno thoroughly confused.

"What…what did Yohiro-san do to Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey, forehead girl!"

The pink-haired girl whipped around to see Ino and scowled. "What do you want, Ino-pig?"

The blond laughed, holding up a bouquet of wildflowers. "Sen-san ordered these to be delivered to Yohiro-san."

Sakura frowned. "Why wildflowers?"

Ino shook her head, smirking. "You don't know anything about Yohiro-san, do you?" The blond shrugged, and walked past Sakura. "That's sad, all things considered."

"What?"

"Yohiro-san was your sister's teammate."

"Oh, she was Vi… WHAT!" Sakura stared at Ino's retreating back, gaping. That blond girl, who was so carefree, was the genius that Videl bragged about being friends with?

No. Way.

* * *

**_You're working too hard. _**

**No, I'm not.**

**_Yes, you are._**

**Am not.**

**_Are._**

**Am not, am not, am NOT!**

**_Are, are, are! Sasuke's here._**

**Aa.**

**_You don't care?_ **

**Pfft. He didn't catch me yesterday. Besides, I'm almost done. And no, I don't care.**

**_I assume you're discounting the morning before, when he 'bumped' into you as Konoko. And yesterday evening, when you led him on a wild goose chase as a fox. Again._**

**…I hate you, you know.**

**_Of course you do._**

Woodchips began falling as I beat up on the erected log. Some were red for some reason. Stopping, I looked down at my hands. They were bruised and bleeding. Walking over to the nearby lake, I plunged my hands in and sighed. The water wasn't cold enough to trigger the transformation, luckily, since Sasuke was still watching. The jerk. Didn't have something else to do? And where was Sakura when I needed her? Ah well…

"I didn't notice the pain again…"

**_Kit, I don't know if you can really _feel_ the pain anymore._**

I withdrew my hands and stared at them, perfectly healed. **Ah.**

**_Kit…_ **

**Yes Kyu?**

**_Aa… It's nothing… _**

**Okay…**

"Sasuke-kun!"

_**Sakura's here too**_

**Bit hard not to notice.**

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out on a date after today's mission?"

"No."

I glanced back at the pair. How annoying. That's it, no more paying attention to those idiots. The time spent dragging around and making fun of Sasuke had completely left my mind at that point. How they acted simply annoyed me so much. So childish; I'm probably going to be dumbed down while hanging around them. Even though I was the same age as them, it was really hard to believe them to be shinobi.

"Yo!"

Sakura immediately jumped at the jounin's appearance. "Kakashi-sensei, you're late!"

"Maa…maa… There was an old lady who needed help with her groceries."

"LIAR!"

I stood up, walking past Sakura, smiling brightly at the white-haired man. "Ohayo Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ah, ohayo Konoko-chan. Alright, let's get on with today's exercise. No mission today." Kakashi crouched on the branch he was standing on. "Maa…today's only training. I want all of you to run as many laps as you can around the village."

"EHH?"

* * *

"Ne, Sakura, you don't look too good." 

"I'm…fine…"

The pink-haired girl collapsed in front of where Kakashi stood, watching them. The jounin glanced at her for a moment before going back to reading Icha Icha Paradise. "Sakura, you should move before you get run over by Konoko or Sasuke."

The pink-haired girl mumbled something before dragging herself to the trunk of the tree Kakashi was watching from. She lay there, breathing heavily as she watched Konoko and Sasuke pass by, continuing on their run. She mumbled something incoherent about Konoko trying to show up Sasuke. On their tenth time by, while approaching, Kakashi dropped down beside the now half-recovered Sakura.

"Both of you speed up! Konoko-chan, I doubt that your previous sensei would be happy to see you holding back!"

Sakura ast up suddenly at those words, surprised. "Demo, Kakashi-sensei, they've been running at the same speed for over 3 hours now. Aren't you pressing them a bit too much?"

Those words stopped bother runners in their tracks and Sasuke turned back to stare at Kakashi, who was calmly listening to Sakura's yelling. Holding back? That couldn't be… But, as he looked over at Konoko, he saw that she wasn't even slightly winded while he was still trying to catch his breathe. Damn it, had be been wasting these past 5 years? What kind of person was Konoko anyway?

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, what time is it?"

Kakashi blinked slowly at Konoko, who had just interrupted Sakura midsentence. "Hmm? Oh, it's about 4:30. I guess we're done…"

"Saa…" The blond stared off into space for a moment before turning towards the rest of the team, a large, fox-like smile fixed in place. "Would it be too much trouble to request a week off, starting tomorrow?"

There wasa a pause and a thoughtful look in Kakashi's eye, though it could have been anything, really. "Yes. I'll be on a mission all that time anyway and it is the anniversary for that time, right? You can go home then, if you want. I need to talk to Sakura and Sasuke about…their training next week."

"Hai!" With that fox grin in place, Konoko disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"No fair, Kakashi-sensei. Why does Yohiro-san get the week off and we get training?"

Kakashi sighed before stowing his book away. "Listen carefully, you two, because I'm only going to say this once.

"There is a mission only you two can fulfill in the week I'm away."

* * *

**Stormraven:** You read and see. 

**Shadow Eclipse:** Aye aye.

**korrd:** The pairing will be revealed soon.

**Dragon Man 180:** Must…resist…laughing…

**FairyQilan:** Both! Neither! Read above!

**smith119:** Read! And thank you.

**SkitSkat7890:** And here it is.

**Tsuhako Uzumaki-Uchiha:** Thankies for liking!

**thuyhy-thuyhy: **Here is the update!

**Liedrai:** Thanks!

**mooneyoukai:** Thanks. And I'm sorry that it's confusing. My thoughts tend go off into tangents a lot and it comes out in my writing...

**Hikagi:** And here is the next chapter. Hopies you likes!

* * *

M-chan: This one's a bit short, but I hope you all like! And cinnamon buns for all reviewers! Yay! 

Train: She's lost what's left of her mind.

M-chan: Train…

Train: Urk!

Itachi: -wishes that he wasn't here- Review. Please. –is speaking in a monotone-

M-chan: o.O -glomps Itachi- Cheer up.

Itachi: No. -deathglares-

M-chan: -snuggles- X3

Itachi: -.-;;

-Side note: Arigatou to Liedrai, Tsuhako Uzumaki-Uchiha, and smith119 for helping me find 'Illusive Heart'! -


	7. Chapter 7

M-chan: Here's the next chappie!

* * *

"..."- Talking  
'...'- Thinking  
**_Kyubi talking to Konoko  
_Konoko talking to Kyubi****

* * *

Chapter 7  
**Sakura sighed as she plopped down onto her bed. When Kakashi had first told them that they—she and Sasuke—would be on a mission together, without Yohiro-san, she had been overjoyed. Now, however, it didn't seem that great. Especially considering what their mission was. How were they supposed to complete this mission anyway? What kind of person was the Hokage to assign such a mission for that matter?

Kakashi had introduced it as a simple reconnaissance mission. They were to gather as much information on their target. The pair would be dispatched to a city, where their target would be for a week, without any superiors supervising them. Translation: no adults. Sakura had been on cloud nine when she heard that. One week with Sasuke. No Yohiro-san, no Ino-pig, none of the other fangirls that stalked the boy and no adults! It really was a dream come true.

That is, until they were told who their target was.

Yohiro Konoko.

Yohiro Konoko. Their teammate. Third year genin. Annoying girl that seemed to capture Sasuke's interest. The-only-person-who-seemed-to-have-managed-to-make-Sasuke-express-something-other-than-his-usual-cold-self Yohiro Konoko.

Sakura sighed again, falling back to lie on her bed. They were to leave first thing in the morning, with an ANBU escorting them to their destination. She had to pack quickly, she didn't have much time and she wanted to get up earlier than usual so Sasuke forgot all about Yohiro-san. There was one prevailing thought in her mind—after Sasuke, of course—as she reluctantly stood up.

What had Yohiro-san done to make the Hokage want someone spying on her?

* * *

Sasuke was not happy. This was obvious as he stalked through the abandoned streets that used to be filled with his kin. He rarely, if ever, visited his childhood home. They should have simply been assigned training for a week with one of the other genin teams, not following a girl around when she's on her week off. It just didn't seem right. Why the hell were they assigned to gather information on Yohiro Konoko anyway? She was just an annoying girl—still a genin, even after 3 years. The blackhaired Uchiha didn't feel the eyes on him as he grumbled to himself. He was far more focused on the useless mission he had to prepare for.

Hyuga Sen closed his eyes, disengaging the Byakugan, before opening them again and staring intently at the blond in front of him. She stared back and the 15 year old mulled on what she meant to him for a moment.

First challenge.

First rival.

First awkward moment.

Closest friend

First kiss.

His 'girlfriend', if he could really call her that.

Yohiro Konoko.

Blue eyes blinked, red-tinted sunglasses balanced precariously on the edge of her nose, as a hand waved in front of his face. "Sen! Oi, Sen, wake up!"

Sen jerked back to reality to see those annoyed blue eyes, one eyebrow arching. Sen shook his head, sighing. "He's headed this way."

Konoko clicked her tongue. "Lovely. Let's go now."

She turned to leave but Sen caught her wrist and tugged her back, into his embrace. "You're not going anywhere."

"Sen, let me go! I don't want to see him!"

"Why?"

It was a simple question, but one Konoko couldn't seem to answer as she flailed in Sen's grip. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I DON'T WANNA!"

"Oh?" The soft breathe against the back of her neck made Konoko freeze and close her eyes. "Why not? You're a highly accomplished genin, you know…"

"S-stop it…"

"What?" The voice was soft, warm breathe caressing the neck. There was a small laugh. "This?"

Light blush spread across Konoko's cheeks as she spoke in a whispered voice. "Sen, please!"

One hand let go of her, though the other held her fast at her waist, and gently turned her face—with its deepening blush—to look up at him. The finger rubbed against the pale pink lips even as he leaned down. "You know, we haven't been like this for a while."

"Blame it on the Hokage. He's been sending me on mission after m—mmpf!"

Lips were pressed against each other…well, more lips were forcefully crushing hers, and Konoko suddered. Yohiro Konoko—genin for 3 years, soon-to-be chunin, having seen things most 'normal' people would wet their pants even thinking about—was scared of kissing.

**_This is absolutely ludicrous, you know _**

**S-shut up! It's not my fault, Kyu. I-I can't help it. **

**_Nor can you help but stutter when something like this happens, like last time._** There was a snort from the Kyubi. **_At least the first time this happened you only blushed like a tomato._ **

Konoko turned scarlet at that, even as Sen tentatively ran his tongue against her lower lip. **I was a kid! I still am! **

**_Sure, sure… _**

**Oh, just shut up and pay attention to Yume. That's why you have a body right now, you know. **

**Yeah, yeah… She's fine, I'm fine. You're the only one who isn't fine. And we're almost there and you're not.**

Konoko slowly pulled away from Sen, looking down, and the older boy brushed a hand through her hair. "Konoko…"

"I-I need to go. They're almost…and I need to start on it before they get there…"

Sen let go of Konoko, smiling. "You do that, but remember that you and me need some alone time. Just like other couples."

There was a snort from the girl. "…Other couples are not us, Sen. We're leaving early tomorrow, too. Around 5 or 6."

"I'll pass it around."

Konoko nodded before dashing off. Sen shook his head, smirking as he pushed back stray black locks. "You can stop trying to hide, Uchiha Sasuke."

There was a snap and the young Uchiha stepped out from behind a house. His face was arranged into a rigid mask but his eyes betrayed his shock at what had just happened. Sen shook his head at then when he turned and saw those eyes. He strode away from the shocked Uchiha without saying another word. He had to get ready from tomorrow after all, and there were the people he had to see beforehand.

* * *

Yume stepped into the dark room, barefoot. She was wearing a white kimono with light coloured embroidery. A dark shadow appeared at the other end of the room, which knelt upon seeing the whitehaired girl.

A voice rasped out from the shadow. "Yume-sama."

"Chi-san, Mi-san told me you were doing something that will interfere with my plans."

"I have not—!"

"Silence!" The shadow fell silent, kneeling lower to the ground. "Chi-san, I am older and much more knowledgeable than you are, or ever could be. I do not appreciate being lied to. I have been waiting for this chance to fulfill my desires for a long, long time and I will not allow anything to cause my plans to fail. Now tell me, what to you have planned?"

"The Uchiha boy…to get to Yohiro Konoko…during the chunin exams…"

Yume frowned. "Itachi?"

"No, Sasuke…"

There was silence and the shadow lifted its head to see a wicked smile form on Yume's face. "I will consider this. You will have my response within a week's time."

"That you, Yume-sama."

The small girl nodded before turning to leave. Waiting outside the compound was a sleeping, horse-sized, white fox. Yume climbed on the large thing's back before tapping it awake.

"Back to Konoha."

The fox growled out of its sleep-induced haze but stood and leapt into motion. As it ran, the scenery seemed to slide by so very quickly. The pair reached Konoha in an hour's time, in a heavily wooded area. Yume slipped of the fox and looked up into the demonic red eyes with her own emotionless grey-white ones.

"You are dismissed."

The fox bowed its head and turned, leaping to disappear into the forest. Yume shook her head as she turned away, heading to her home. "Fool."

Knocking on the door, it was yanked open quite violently, nearly ripped off at the hinges. On the other side, was an irate Konoko gripping the doorknob.

I glared down at the young girl, who simply stared back up serenely, before sighing and turned away from the door. "Get in and close the door. You're late, you know."

There was a muttered sorry as the girl closed the door and followed me into the kitchen.

**Kyu, what happened? **

**_Oh, nothing much. Yume just had a short conversation with Chi-san before we came back. _**

**I see…** I checked to make sure nothing was burned before transferring the food onto plates. **I hope nothing goes wrong…**

There was a laugh from Kyub. **_Oh, it's highly unlikely Kit. Everything's under control, don't worry._**

* * *

**Dragon Man 180:** Well, _if_ Yume is the Akatsuki leader, then you'll just have to wait and see what happens, ne? Considering exactly who Yume really is…well… I should stop talking right there.

**Sweet-single:** Le update! Or is it la…?

**Demons3:** Thank you.

**korrd:** Well, there is Sen/Konoko in this chapter. Good, yes?

**bloodykazekitsune:** And here is the update!

**Hikagi:** And we can only hope there will be more grief giving, ne?

**Celeste:** Thanks for finding the fic.

* * *

M-chan: And there it went, all. Hope you all like it. The next chapter may talk some time, as finals are coming up, and there is a PS2 game coming out tomorrow that I simply must have! As always, read and review!

Itachi: -is still being snuggled to- >.o


	8. Chapter 8

M-chan: Finally, the next chapter, for your reading pleasure.

* * *

"..."- Talking  
'...'- Thinking  
**_Kyubi talking to Konoko  
_Konoko talking to Kyubi **

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**It was the day after I had asked Kakashi for a week off, and I'll be damned if I don't use it properly. Of course, with the people accompanying be, it always turns out to be a little out of control. I brushed a few stray locks out of my eyes as I scanned our group of 5. Great we were missing one person. What else wrong could happen now? 

"Come on, Kono-chan, we're going to be late."

"Call me that again and I'll kill you Hikaru."

The redheaded chunin smirked, shaking her head. "Never. You'll always be Kono-chan."

I pouted slightly at that. "Yeah, well, I don't particularly like it."

A voice boomed from behind me and I groaned. "Kono-chan, huh?"

"You are not calling me Kono-chan, Akira."

Hands suddenly picked me up and I was thrown over Akira's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down!"

"No."

I sighed into his back. "I hate you, you know."

"Of course you do, Kono-chan."

I heard the patronizing tone of Akira's voice and growled, blond hair falling into my eyes. I then caught sight of the brown-haired jounin in our group, Ryuzaki Yue. I held out to him, yelling. "Oi, Ryu-kun! Make this bastard put me down."

Yue glanced at the back of Akira's head, then at me, before grabbing my wrist and pulling to wrench me out of Akira's grasp. Unfortunately, Akira caught hold of the hem of my pants and so it ended with me clinging to Yue while Akira held my pants and one of my shoes.

I sighed before turning my head to look at the evil stealer of clothes. "Akira, give me back my pants. And my shoe."

Akira shook his head, grinning as he walked away with the articles. "Come and get them."

"Akira! Akira, get back here! Aki—uh…Ryu-kun?" I paused in my yells at the fool with my pants as my attention turned to Yue. The silent joining had picked me off my feet to carry me, bridal style. I blinked at him, not quite understanding what he was doing. "Ne, Ryu-kun, what are you doing?"

"…I'll carry you there…"

The voice was soft, deep, silky in tone, and coming from Yue. Which was surprising in and of itself—Yue rarely ever talked. Everyone blinked rapidly, staring at the usually silent man, before I smiled. "Thank you, Ryu-kun, but showing up without pants on would be disrespectful to Kyo-sensei."

Hikaru smacked Akira. "You hear that, Aki-chan? Now give Kono-chan back her pants before Yuu-chan hurts you. And Kyo-sensei punishes you."

Akira glared at Hikaru, massaging where she had hit him. "Why do you give people such idiotic nicknames, Hikaru?"

"What does that have to do with returning Kono-chan's pants and shoe?"

"Nothing."

Before Hikaru could grab him, Akira dashed off a head of us with an insane grin on his face, and I growled. "You lazy, god-forsaken, pants-stealing, mud-eating bastard! Get back here right now!"

"NO!"

Akira turned his head to stick his tongue out at me and didn't notice the shadow dropping down in front of him until he was thrown backwards, at Sen's feet. The Hyuga sighed, picking up and handing me my stolen clothes. As I pulled on my pants, the shadow that had dropped down stepped forward into the light and waved, smiling.

"Ohayo minna."

"…Mizuki-san…"

Akira groaned from the ground. "You're late, you know, Mizuki."

* * *

Sasuke huffed, bored, as he watched the group, finally free of Sakura clinging to him. They had arrived at a village of Konoha no Kuni—one closest to the newly formed Sound Country—an hour ago. Sakura was off gathering supplies and information from the villagers at his 'request' while he tracked the group. In so much as he could tell, the group was compose if shinobi Akira, Yue, Mizuki, Hikaru, Hyuga Sen and their target; Yohiro Konoko. 

As he watched the group's antics, he couldn't help but think how idiotic and absolutely useless they all were. Was this all one needed to become a chunin—or even a jounin for that matter? Why was he even doing this? It was even more useless that these people. Why were there so many people with Yohiro-san anyway?!

Sasuke frowned as the group stopped. There merely stood there, as if waiting for some sort of signal. Sasuke's frown deepened. It made no sense: Yohiro was on vacation so why not go to the beach or something, not a small town no one's heard of. It wasn't even much of a town anyway. There was nothing here.

"Everyone's here right? No one else that was invited that might be coming?"

Sasuke could vaguely see Yohiro glanced at the Hyuga of the group before she nodded to Mizuki. "Yeah, everyone's here. And we're not all like you Mizuki."

The man arched an eyebrow. "Then we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer."

He? Who was this 'he'? The Uchiha's eyes narrowed slightly at the words, then narrowed further when a gate swung open, the hinges squeaking as it did. The groups filed through silently, the mood about them abruptly changing to a much more sombre one. Once they had all disappeared from view did Sasuke prowl forward to follow. He peeked into the guarded area and the dark eyes widened in surprise.

A cemetery. Filled with the twittering of birds darting between trees, but a cemetery none the less. A cemetery was why Yohiro-san had decided to take a 'vacation'. A cemetery, where she and her…friends decided to spend their week off? What were they, insane? They must be. They _had_ to be. Sasuke had half a mind to turn around and leave, disgusted. But leaving the cemetery meant going back, and that meant having Sakura hang around and annoy him with her idiotic single-mindedness.

So he stayed, creeping forward carefully and hiding behind gravestones when he needed to. He caught sighed of the group again, as a while after peering around a manoloseum. They stood in a kind of disjointed rectangle, with one of the shorter sides missing. Sasuke considered edging closer to hear what they said but there were no more above group crypts or overly ornate tombstones to hide behind with getting an obstructed view.

"It's rude to spy on people, Uchiha Sasuke-san."

Sasuke turned, startled, to see a young, white-haired child. He scowled at the sight, annoyed that he hadn't picked up on the girl's presence. "Go away. I have business to attend to."

Sasuke turned his back on the girl to peek out once more. The girl didn't reply at first and he assume she had left him be.

"I see that your brother was right about you, Uchiha Sasuke-san."

The words froze Sasuke for a moment before awakening the rage that seethed inside of him. "…You…you know my brother?"

The girl tilted her head, her face ever solemn. "That I do."

Sasuke turned on her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Tell me. Tell me where he is."

"With your power? You'd die instantly."

Sasuke growled, eyes narrowing. "How dare you—!"

"How dare I what? You know the difference in power between yourself and Yohiro Konoko-san. How can you say you're ready to take on your brother when you cannot defeat someone like her?"

"And what can you tell me?"

"Very little, but it is enough."

Sasuke frowned as he let go of the child. "Well?"

The girl shook her head. "I cannot tell you now. I have wasted much time here with you. I must return to my domain before it is discovered that I am missing."

"Domain? You're a child."

The girl looked up at him dispassionately. "I am youkai. My appearance does not reflect who I truly am. I must go, as I said before. But if you insist on knowing about your brother's whereabouts, I suggest spying on Yohiro Konoko-san more than you already are—though at this moment you are incapable of doing so properly. She knows much more than she lets on. I believe that your brother and many other people have their eyes on her."

Sasuke frowned, thinking over the child's words carefully and with a high dose of doubt. "…Youkai…"

"Of course. I will come again to speak with you, Uchiha Sasuke-san." The girl turned away, taking small steps towards the edge of the crypt before she turned her head back for a moment. "If you wish it, approach a man known as Orochimaru. Tell him Yume-sama sent you. He will explain why Yohiro-san attracts attention so."

The child's face seemed to darken with the only smile Sasuke had seen on her face. "That is, if you don't mind selling your future to him for information and power."

* * *

**naruto-fanfic:** I'm glad you like it. - 

**korrd:** Here's the update. And I don't think I'll be making it that pairing. I'm just not sure what the pairing will finally be.

**Hikagi:** Who knows? A lot of things can happen between now and then. :D

**bloodykazekitsune:** Well, here's more for you to read! Hope you like it.

**megumi-blessing:** Um…this isn't a sasunaru fic. At least, not in the sense that they're going to be paired together. But I'm glad you think it's cute. Anyway, here's an update.

**Dragon Man 180:** More about the pair has been revealed! Hope ya like it.

**ZeroM:** Updated! And I'm glad you think it's a great story.

**Nekomata:** Thanks! Now, tell me what you think of this fic!

**sanity-san:** Updated!

**Goldensage1:** h?

**Shinagami Darkness05:** The pairing? Who knows. But isn't not going to be naru/sasu.

* * *

M-chan: Sorry for taking so long! But here's the next chapter. Review please!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

For those of you that have patiently been waiting--very patiently waiting, I'm sure--here is the next chapter. Don't worry! I will be updating regularly from now on!

* * *

"..."- Talking  
'...'- Thinking  
_**Kyubi talking to Konoko**_**  
Konoko talking to Kyubi**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_The child's face seemed to darken with the only smile Sasuke had seen on her face. "That is, if you don't mind selling your future to him for information and power."_

Sasuke frowned and turned the corner, hurrying after Konoko. The child's words bothered him. It wasn't that he believed them. Nothing that came from the lips of a child, with the promise of power, could possibly be true. But there was something about those words that struck him. He wasn't sure what it was. Was it because the child had disappeared right after speaking those words? Or was it something else, something elusive?

Maybe it was the fact that his brother had been so casually mentioned by the child. A child had spoken about his brother like it was nothing. There was something inherently wrong with that.

"You know, you shouldn't follow people without their permission."

Sasuke whipped around, cursing himself for being found out twice in the same day, to come face to face with a man, who looked vaguely familiar, and Konoko. The pair of them...they looked like they could care less that he had been following them. He glanced from Konoko, whose expression made him even more irritated with himself, to the man.

"I am acting under orders."

Konoko frowned and her hand twitched. Sasuke tensed himself and drifted a hand closer to where he kept his kunai. The man's eyes flickered between Sasuke to Konoko and back again, frowning. He opened his mouth to speak...

"Whose?"

The sound made Sasuke jump, but he didn't show it, and instead stared at the one that had spoken. Though it came from a human's throat, it sounded more like an animalistic growl than a questioning word. He stared at Konoko, who glared right back. She...she wasn't growling, was she? She did have her teeth clenched and bared, much like a feral animal. Anger shone clearly in her eyes. Blue darkened and appeared red to his eyes, but that must have been a trick of the light. The light and those sunglasses with their red tint.

Sasuke pressed his lips together. He didn't think it necessary for Konoko or this man—he believed the chunin was a teacher at the academy with Iruka-sensei—to know that Kakashi requested that Konoko be watched. Instead of answering he quickly moved his hands together and did something he would never admit to later.

He ran.

* * *

I started to chase after Sasuke but Mizuki grabbed my arm. "Konoko, stop." I snapped my head back at the man and he shook his head. "Leave him. There's no point in going after him now."

I snarled at him, yanking my arm away but I didn't go after Sasuke. There wasn't any point now and I didn't feel like going after him. Instead I stalked away, throwing a little bit of a silent tantrum as I went. I wanted to chase after Sasuke, find out why he was here, but no. Tch.

"Konoko, is something wrong?"

I turned to the ninja school teacher, unsure of what to say. My mouth opened and closed several times before I pressed it into a firm line with a sigh. "I don't know."

"Oh?"

"I'm serious Mizuki. This isn't like the time you went and tried to convince me to steal that scroll." He winced and I cast my eyes downward. It was a low blow, but it was the truth. And nothing hurt like the truth. I tried to continue on. "I'm just getting this feeling that something is going to go wrong. With everything. You...you and Sen, you are the only ones that know about..." I made a vague hand gesture. "And doing that... Though it would make us happy, I wonder if it's too much."

"Konoko."

I looked up at Mizuki, surprised. "Yes?"

"Only you know if what you're doing is right." He looked like he was going to say more but he just shrugged. "You can do whatever you feel like. As for me..."

"As for you...?"

Mizuki offered a sardonic smile. "I have a jail to infiltrate, in accordance to my lady's wishes."

"Oh... Really?"

* * *

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who stood by the window. The boy had been sitting there for a long time. He hadn't said much to her this entire mission. The entirety of their conversations had been her talking at length and his noncommittal grunts in reply, or monosyllabic answers. She didn't want this time with him, alone, to be wasted. There wasn't any way she'd get a chance like this if that Ino-pig was around!

"U-um… Sasuke? I—"

"We're going back."

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled out. She hadn't meant to yell at Sasuke but that had been so sudden! Go back? Oh no! She'd yelled out loud and now Sasuke staring at her strangely. She'd messed up big time, hadn't she? Oh, oh, that pig better not find out about this. Sakura looked down instead, mortified. "I mean…why…?"

"Konoko's going home. She just passed by our window."

"…Ah."

* * *

Sen sighed and shook his head. "Well...things were different this time."

I rolled my eyes at his words, shifting my pack as we started off to Konoha. "It was nice, not as violent as it usually is. Nothing interrupted us when we went to see Kyo-sensei. No one suffered any harm, either bodily or in their wallets."

Sen snorted. "That's because you didn't go ballistic and destroy buildings, and Akira didn't incite you. It's too bad that the others had to leave earlier on a mission. Ah, that reminds me..."

"Reminds you what?"

Sen shrugged. "Well, you owe me a favour, don't you?"

**That doesn't sound good.**

Kyubi was silent while Sen watched me, his white eyes glowing as he waited for my response. **_No...it doesn't._**

I cringed inward, knowing that my next words would condemn me. "Yes... What is it?"

* * *

**sakura li 19: **Poor them who? o-o

**Falling Right Side-Up: **Yay! I'm glad that you like Sen.

**Dragon Man 180: **o-o I'll try to not be as confusing next time/now. As for interacting with the other genin rookies, that part is coming up.

**Orannis4: **Thanks. And here we are, one step closer to seeing how it will turn out.

**Mika-chan: **Thank you. And here's the next one. ^-^

**HarryDracootaku: **That there are!

**Guardoflight: **Thanks! ^-^

**van: **glad you like it!


	10. Author's Note

Hello everyone.

I'm sorry to say that this isn't a chapter update. Life pulled me away from this and my other stories on here and, while I will be updating some of the others, I will not be updating this particularly one. That is not to say that the story won't go on, however. The reason I'm not updating this story is because, for the past month, I have been seriously looking over all of my stories and determined that some of them need to be rewritten. This is one of them.

I'll be posting the rewrite sometime this weekend. I hope that you all enjoy the updated version of The Art Of Being Female.


End file.
